In The End
by Any Potter Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke finalmente volta pra Konoha, mas não foi do jeito que Sakura imaginava. Será que ele mudará sua atitude? Descubra lendo xD Summary horrivel eu sei x.x - Presente para a Kammy


_**Naruto não me pertence. Eu não queria mesmo u.u Mas o Sasuke é da Sakura.**_

_**Essa fic foi feita em comemoração ao aniversário da Kammy, que é hoje. Ometedou amor!! *o***_

_**Espero que goste da fic ^^**_

_**Boa leitura.**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_In the end_

Depois de anos de espera o maior desejo de Sakura se realizou, Sasuke havia voltado para Konoha, mas, diferente do que ela imaginara o moreno não havia mudado sua atitude com ela, continuava distante e frio, e o pior, ele tinha voltado acompanhado.

Não tinha duvidas, a própria Karin tinha dito isso a ela. Era por isso que ela estava ali agora, debaixo da cerejeira, o mesmo local que viu Sasuke pela primeira vez e imediatamente apaixonou-se por ele. A rosada chorava do mesmo jeito que chorou no dia que o moreno virou fugitivo. Nunca imaginaria que choraria assim novamente e muito menos que seria justamente quando o Uchiha retornasse.

No mesmo momento um certo Jounin de cabelos prateados passava por ali. Ouviu um choro e logo reconheceu a dona das lágrimas, afinal, como não reconhecer sua pupila de cabelos rosa? Ela havia crescido muito, ele reconhecia, havia ficado mais forte e decidida, mas ao mesmo tempo continuava delicada como uma flor de cereja, o corpo também tinha ficado bem definido devido aos treinos. Ver a sua flor mudar tanto assim o deixava orgulhoso e também não podia negar, tinha se apaixonado por ela, mas ele sabia que não poderia alimentar esperanças, pois Sakura nunca o veria como algo a mais do que sensei ou amigo. Mas ele não podia ficar pensando nisso agora, a rosada estava chorando e precisava do seu apoio, sendo assim ele se aproximou.

- Sakura, o que ouve?_ ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para o seu ex-sensei, porém nada disse, também não precisava, aquele olhar valeu mais que mil palavras. Kakashi imediatamente entendeu e sentou-se ao lado da rosada. - É o Sasuke né?

- É tão óbvio assim?_ ele apenas a encarou. - Eu só queria entender o porque... Por que ele fez isso? Por que ele está com ela e não comigo? Eu me declarei pra ele e esperei todos esses anos, mas pra quê? Para quando ele finalmente voltasse estivesse junto com outra. Eu realmente não entendo...

- Ele é mesmo um baka, tem o seu amor e não dá o menor valor para isso. Acho que ele não percebe que muitos se matariam por esse amor_ nesse momento Kakashi se deu conta que estava sendo encarado pelas orbes verdes. Aquelas esmeraldas o enfeitiçavam e, em um ato de impulso, tomou os lábios da rosada. Foi um beijo delicado que a pegou de surpresa. Depois de alguns minutos o Hatake se deu conta do seu ato e separou os seus lábios dos da sua flor, que espantada tornou a encará-lo com suas orbes verdes arregaladas. - Desculpa..._ mas, para sua surpresa a rosada uniu os seus lábios aos dele novamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke estava na sua casa, junto com os seus companheiros, e Karin, que preparava o jantar. O moreno jamais admitiria, mas ver sua ex-companheira de time tinha mexido com ele.

Aquele ser irritante estava ainda mais irritante, a ponto de, novamente, estar o deixando confuso. Por causa dela quase desistiu de sua vingança, e talvez teria sido melhor se tivesse desistido, mas agora estava feito e ele estava de volta, mas nem tudo era como antes, quer dizer, Naruto continuava um teme escandaloso, Kakashi continuava lendo o Icha Icha Paradise, mas a Sakura, embora continuasse irritante já não era a mesma, parecia mais madura. Também havia um novo membro no time 7, Sai, que entrou para substituí-lo. As coisas realmente estavam diferentes...

De repente uma voz tirou Sasuke de seus devaneios.

- Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! O jantar está pronto.

- Ok Karin, já estou indo._ dito isso os dois se dirigiram para a sala de estar, onde tiveram a sua refeição junto com os outros dois integrantes da equipe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A Haruno estava em casa pensando em tudo em que lhe havia acontecido nesses últimos dias. Sasuke finalmente tinha voltado, mas diferente do que havia imaginado ele não mudara sua atitude com ela. Esperou todos esses anos por ele e, quando o moreno finalmente volta, está namorando.

E também, para a sua surpresa o seu antigo sensei se declarou para ela, o que a deixou confusa.

- Por que tudo tem que acontecer ao mesmo tempo?

Perdida em seus pensamentos a rosada acabou adormecendo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte Sakura foi treinar junto com Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Sasuke. Durante o treinamento a rosada percebeu que seu antigo sensei lhe lançava alguns olhares, mas ela não foi a única, Sasuke também notou e não gostou.

- Será que eles tem alguma coisa?_ pensou o moreno.

Irritado com esse pensamento começou a atacar o Jounin, que não só se esquivou de todos os ataques como também revidou-os. Lutavam de igual para igual, se esquecendo dos outros membros da equipe, estes pararam de lutar entre si para assistir a luta deles.

A luta estava ficando cada vez mais séria, ambos estavam com ferimentos por todo o corpo e quase sem chakra. Foi quando o moreno reuniu toda a força que lhe restava e aplicou um último golpe em seu oponente, o golpe que lhe concedeu a vitória.

Sakura vendo o estado que Kakashi se encontrava foi imediatamente cuidar dele, usando os seus conhecimentos médicos para curá-lo.

- O que deu em você Sasuke?_ disse Sakura com um tom de indignação.

- Hmpfh!_o Uchiha continuava monossilábico, e como não aguentava mais aquela cena, resolveu ir para casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O dono das orbes ônix chegou em casa furioso, bateu a porta com tanta força que por pouco não a quebrou.

- Sasuke-kun, o que ouve?

- Não é da sua conta Karin.

- Como assim não é da minha conta? Eu sou sua namorada.

- Não, você nunca foi minha namorada isso é só uma invenção da sua cabeça.

- Como assim? Mas eu pensei que...

- Pensou errado._ após dizer isso o moreno dirigiu-se para o seu quarto deixando Karin estupefata.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura havia acabado de cuidar de Kakashi.

- Eu não sei o que deu no Sasuke, te atacar desse jeito...

- Não é óbvio? Ele está com ciúmes de nós dois.

- O Sasuke? Nem pensar, além do que ele tem namorada.

- Mesmo que tenha ele com certeza a trocaria por você.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso?

Nesse momento Kakashi começou a brincar com os cabelos da rosada, chegou bem do seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- O Sasuke pode ser um idiota, mas não a ponto de perde-la_ essas palavras a arrepiaram_ E, apesar dele não demonstrar, você é muito importante pra ele_ Kakashi fez uma pequena pausa_ E eu não vou mais interferir_ os olhos esmeraldas se encheram de lágrimas, não se contendo jogou-se nos braços de Kakashi, o mesmo retribuiu o abraço. Ele a amava, mas sabia que nunca poderia tê-la, lamentava por isso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura estava sentada no banco na entrada da aldeia, o mesmo onde Sasuke havia a deixado quando fugiu, a rosada pensava nas palavras que Kakashi havia lhe dito no dia anterior. Seria mesmo verdade? Será que ela realmente tinha alguma importância para o moreno? Uma voz a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Posso me sentar ai?

- É um país livre.

- Me desculpe...

- Você acha que é fácil assim? Me abandona nesse banco frio depois que me declaro pra você e realmente espera que se desculpando vai resolver alguma coisa?

- Você não me deixou terminar. Me desculpe por tê-la abandonado quando tudo que eu mais queria era estar ao seu lado, pois você é a única que preenche a minha existência vazia.

Sakura estava emocionada com as palavras do moreno.

- Então por que você foi embora?

- Porque eu estava tomado pelo ódio e pela escuridão, o desejo de vingança tinha me consumido, mas agora eu vejo que teria sido muito melhor se eu tivesse ficado aqui com você.

Lágrimas começaram a percorrer o rosto da rosada.

- Baka! Por que você faz isso? Por que brinca comigo desse jeito? Me dizendo essas coisas só para me iludir. Eu não sou mais aquela menina bobinha que vivia correndo atrás de você Sasuke.

- Eu sei, posso ver que se tornou uma bela mulher, forte e decidida. Eu não pretendo te iludir, muito menos abandonar, não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes, pelo contrário, é com você que eu quero reconstruís o meu clã.

- Mas e a Karin?

- Hmphf... vejo que ela espalhou o delírio dela. Nunca ouve nada entre nós. Jamais consegui romper os laços que tenho com essa aldeia, principalmente os que tenho com você.

- Eu nunca te esqueci, muito menos deixei de te amar.

Aproveitando a deixa o moreno roubou um beijo de Sakura. Tal beijo começou terno e lento, mas depois sua intensidade foi aumentando, como se a vida deles dependesse daquilo. Separaram-se após alguns minutos em busca de ar, porém não demorou muito para que voltassem a unir os seus lábios.

Sasuke desceu o beijo até o pescoço da rosada, o que a fez se arrepiar. As caricias do moreno estavam a deixando sem controle. A rosada não sabia se aguentaria se continuasse assim.

- Não vou te forçar a fazer nada que não queira. _ foi como se o moreno tivesse lido os seus pensamentos.

- Não queria que fosse assim, não aqui._ sem dizer nada o moreno pegou-a no colo e começou a caminhar. - Onde você vai?_ perguntou a rosada intrigada.

- Espere e verá.

Não demorou muito e o moreno chegou ao seu destino, sua casa. Abriu a porta, com o braço que não segurava Sakura, entrou e a depositou no sofá. A rosada pode reparar que a casa era bem arrumada para um homem. Percebeu que o moreno a encarava e isso a tirou de seus devaneios, aqueles olhos ônix realmente a enfeitiçavam. Sem dizer uma palavra o moreno tornou a beijá-la. A cada beijo a intensidade ia aumentando, era como se nada mais existisse, só eles. O Uchiha retirou a blusa da rosada e sorriu ao ver as belas formas da mesma, então ele tirou as faixas que cobriam os seios dela, que não eram grandes nem pequenos, o que fazia com que o corpo da rosada parecesse inda mais perfeito.

Sasuke mordiscou de leve os seios da rosada, o que a fez se arrepiar. Então ele foi descendo até chegar na saia e sem hesitar retirou-a, com isso só lhe restava duas peças. A Haruno percebendo sua desvantagem retirou a blusa do moreno. Kami-sama, como ele tinha o peitoral definido!

O moreno deu um sorriso de canto, como só ele sabia fazer, ao perceber os olhares da sua companheira sobre si. Puxou-a deixando o corpo dela colado ao seu. Retirou a própria calça e em seguida o short dela, agora ambos só tinham uma peça de roupa.

O Uchiha levou seus dedos até a área intima da rosada, pode sentir que estava úmido, penetrou-a com dois dedos. Ele não aguetaria mais por muito tempo, seu amiguinho estava ereto, precisava tê-la. Percebendo a hesitação do moreno Sakura silabou:

- Sasuke, me torne sua.

O moreno logo atendeu o pedido da sua flor, tirou a última peça que restava nela, em seguida retirou sua boxer e encaixou a rosoda entre suas pernas. Penetrou-a em estocadas lentas, para que se acostumasse.

Aquilo estava proporcionando enorme prazer para ambos, a rosada tinha alcançado o orgasmo, o moreno por sua vez liberou o seu líquido dentro dela. Cansado se retirou de dentro dela e dormiu, Sakura deitou no peito do moreno e imitou-o.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A Haruno acordou com a luz do sol em seu rosto e percebeu que o moreno ainda dormia, ele estava tão sereno que não teve coragem de acordá-lo, então foi na cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

Alguns minutos depois Sasuke acordou e logo sentiu falta da presença da rosada. Escutou barulhos vindos da cozinha e dirigiu-se até lá.

Entrando na cozinha o moreno deparou-se com a rosada preparando o café. Notou que ela não tinha percebido a sua presença então chegou por trás e a agarrou pela cintura, dando beijos no pescoço da mesma.

- Ohayo_ susurrou no ouvido da rosada.

- Ohayo...preparei o café.

- Não precisava ter se incomodado..._ então o moreno puxou-a beijando-a mais uma vez. Tudo tinha se ajeitado, finalmente ele poderia ser feliz e poderia reconstruir o seu clã com a mulher que amava.

**The end.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Espero que tenham gostado. Primeira fic que eu posto *morrendo de vergonha*_

_Façam uma Baka feliz, mandem reviewes...mesmo que seja para me xingar xD_

_Kissus ;**_


End file.
